Just Might Make Me Believe
by royal destiny
Summary: Serena's sister, Paige, is finally home. Will the feelings she had for Lita come back? Will Paige and Lita ever be able to be together? Will Serena ever accept her sister? Read to find out. Edited!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics**_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

_**I got miles of trouble spreadin' far and wide**_

_**Bills on the table gettin' higher and higher**_

_**They just keep on comin', theres no end in sight**_

_**I'm just holding on tight**_

Paige was not looking forward to going home. On the one hand, she was happy because her sister, Serena, was getting married and on the other hand, she would have to see Lita. She was not sure how that was going to work out since they were not on speaking terms; in fact there were only a few people that she did talk too.

Once she arrived at her childhood home, she saw that Haruka's car was parked along the street. Paige should have known that her sister would do something like this. After a few seconds, she got out of the cab and walked to the door. She was scared because not everyone knew she was back. As soon as she was inside, Serena hugged her.

"I'm so happy your back."

"Me too," Paige stated as she hugged her sister back. After a few seconds, she let go of Serena and looked around the room. It was at that moment that she realized Lita was not there. Paige was sad, but yet happy and she did not know why.

"Hey kitten, how was your trip?" Haruka asked before she quickly hugged her.

"Fine, Ruka." Paige smiled. Haruka and she had always been close, maybe even closer than Serena was with her. "I realized a lot of things and I came home. Oh, and the best part is I'm unemployed."

Haruka laughed, "That's great." She had always been proud of Paige, especially after the fight with Galaxia. It was like she knew what she was doing, or at least knew how to fake it. "How are you though?"

"I'm fine," Paige sighed. "I'm going to go upstairs."

Haruka nodded as she watched the other girl walk up the stairs with her luggage. "I wonder what is bothering her so much," the wind senshi whispered to herself.

Paige walked upstairs and to her room to put her things away. She knew that she should have been downstairs catching up with the girls, but she just did not want too. She just was not happy. She figured that it was because Lita had not been there. Paige knew that if she had things would have gone a lot smoother.

After five minutes, Haruka decided to go upstairs because she was worried about the other Moon Princess. When she got to Paige's room, she saw her sitting on her bed. "Kitten what's wrong?"

Paige looked to the door and saw Haruka. She should have known that she would come looking for her. "Ruka I miss Lita…I missed you guys…and I just…."

"Lita's not here because she's at school," the short blonde-haired senshi said as she walked over to Paige, "and couldn't get out in time to be here."

"Really?" Paige saw Haruka nod. She had figured that Lita was not here because of what had happened. "I just want to talk to her. I haven't seen her since graduation. All I wanted to do was see her."

"I realize that," Haruka said as she sat down on the bed next to Paige. "I should not tell you this because she is going to kill me, but you should know."

"Know what?"

"That when you left, it broke her heart. She never thought that you would just leave her. You really broke her heart."

"She doesn't love me that way!" Paige exclaimed. "Lita said so herself! She said that she could never love me. That she was in love with someone else!"

"That doesn't mean that she meant it." Haruka sighed, "Paige, Lita wasn't sure. Then you left and it was like the world exploded. She just wasn't herself at all."

"She's happy now, right?" Paige nervously asked. She was not sure if she wanted to know that the girl she is in love with is dating someone else.

"Yeah, I think so." Haruka felt her own heart break when she saw the defeated look on Paige's face. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't here solely for her sister. "I know that she's currently single."

"Oh," Paige didn't know what to make of that statement, but she was glad that Lita was not dating anyone.

"She is fine and happy. She was extremely excited that you were coming home. At least I was when you called me."

Paige was confused. She had never told Lita that she was coming home and she remembered specifically telling her sister not to say anything. She should have known that Serena wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. "I really wish that she had not said anything, but oh well, I can't do anything about it now."

"What do you mean?" This time it was Haruka's turn to be confused. "Were you not just sad because Lita wasn't here?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to see her on my own time."

"I understand that." Haruka hugged Paige. "I really was excited though when you called me."

"That was a long shot. I wasn't even sure if you lived there anymore."

"I do and probably forever will. I mean it's nice and big and no one but you girls know where it is. It's perfect."

Paige smiled before saying, "It is."

The two of them talked for another half hour before going back downstairs. Paige was still nervous because she was not sure as to what was going to happen or what was going to be said. She had left on a whim, or at least that it was the majority of her friends thought. Only a few of them knew the truth. Once they were downstairs, Paige went to the kitchen while Haruka went to the living room to find Michiru.

"What exactly did you and Ruka talk about?"

Paige looked up when she heard that voice and saw Lita standing in the kitchen. She fought the urge to run over and hug the auburn-haired girl. "What are you doing here? Ruka said that you were at school."

"I'm here now." Lita walked over and hugged Paige. She was truly happy to have her home again.

Paige returned the hug and enjoyed the feeling of being in Lita's arms. After about a minute, she said, "I'm glad that you're here now. I'm going to head to the living room." She was afraid of what might have happened if she had stayed in the room, especially if what Haruka told her was true.

Lita smiled as she saw Paige leave the kitchen. She was nervous to have Paige so close to her and she needed to talk to her, but she knew that she would do that later. Lita ended up heading back over to the stove to finish cooking.

Paige was even more nervous now that Lita was actually here and she could not believe how nervous she was. There was no logical explanation that she could think of. When she got to the couch, she sat down between Mina and Rei. It was an impulse, but why did if feel like it was wrong? She was confused by how the rest of the girls were acting. Paige, also, wondered how Haruka and Michiru had run off too. Why couldn't they have stayed in the living room? At least she knew they wanted her back home, but Paige wasn't sure about everyone else.

Paige just sat there on the couch listening to four of the Inner Senshi talk about random things. She was not sure what to do. She wanted to ask them right out, but then again, she was afraid of the answers she would get. She wondered if she should just keep quiet. Paige decided that being quiet was probably the best choice and that was what she did for about a half hour. It was at that point that she got up and left the house. She couldn't take being ignored anymore.

"Paige?"

That caught Paige's attention. She turned around and yelled, "What?"

"What's wrong?" Lita asked when she caught up to the other girl. "You seem upset."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my best friend. I saw you leave, but I didn't know where you went," Lita paused for a minute to catch her breath. "You want to hear something funny?"

Paige was getting annoyed with Lita. All she wanted to do was be by herself, but at the same time she was glad that it was Lita that had followed her. "What?"

"I followed my heart here." This caught Paige's attention. She didn't know what to make out of that statement. Lita smiled when she saw Paige's blue eyes get a little sparkle in them. "I know it is dumb isn't it?"

Paige shook her head before saying, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure as long as we keep walking."

"All right."

For the first few minutes, everything was quiet. There were no cars, people, animals, or just general noises for that matter. It was comfortable quiet for the girls, especially since each of them were nervous.

"What were you going to ask?" Lita asked.

"Did you guys want me home? I mean Ruka did, but I'm not sure about the rest of the group." Paige admitted.

This bothered Lita because she didn't even know the answer. "I honestly don't know."

"Oh," Paige said as she looked down at her hands. She should have known not to come back.

"Personally," Lita said as she stopped, "I'm happy…extremely happy that your back."

As soon as Paige heard that, she turned around to look at Lita, "You are? I mean I thought that out friendship was ruined."

"Why would it be ruined? I told you I will always be your friend and your guardian, even if you technically do belong to the outers." Lita knew why she thought their friendship was ruined, but she was not going to say it since that was her fault.

"But I…."Paige did not know what to say.

"I don't care about that. I was just scared because you know what your sister says. I always returned those feelings, but I just wasn't sure at the time. I realized when you left that none of it matter. Now am just not sure if how," Lita trailed off. She didn't like confessing her feelings since it had never gone right for her.

"How?" Paige quickly asked.

"How you feel about me now," the thunder senshi said as she looked right at Paige.

"I thought that I was over you, but when I realized that you weren't here it hurt. I realized that I still felt the same for you that I did when I told you."

Lita's heart jumped. She was excited that, but at the same time this was moving fast and she truthfully did not care. "The girls won't understand us."

"I know that, Lita, and I don't care about that." Paige didn't know whether to jump for joy or kiss Lita. So instead she settled on just standing in place. "I know that Ruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru will."

"You're sure?" Lita asked nervously.

"Positive." Paige smiled. This was all she had wanted. The relationship seemed to be rushed, but at this point she did not care. "We are not going to let them split us apart again."

"Right," Lita stated.

They knew what they were getting themselves into, but they were not going to think about the negative part. The two of them walked back to Paige's house holding hands. They were going to try and not rush their relationship. For the first time in two years, they were happy.

When they walked inside the house, no one seemed to notice them. Paige did not whether to be happy or mad about that. Lita could sense that something was bothering her now girlfriend and she quickly hugged her.

"Don't worry everything will be ok," Lita whispered in Paige's ear.

"I'll try," Paige quietly replied.

The hug ended just as quickly as it had started. They walked into the living room and sat down on the floor next to each other.

"What was the hug for?" Rei asked as soon as she saw the girls sit down.

"I was just calming her down since she was upset," Lita stated.

"It was just a hug," Paige said, "and besides it was a nice hug."

Paige had been glad to see that even the Outer Senshi was now there. She blushed when Haruka smiled at her. Paige figured that she probably knew something was going on. After about an hour, the newly formed couple went upstairs to Paige's room. They really wanted to talk some more, but with the wild bunch downstairs they wouldn't even hear themselves.

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think about this one. This should technically be a one-shot, but with school I haven't had the time to finish it. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics**_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

When Lita and Paige reached the bedroom, Paige walked over to the bed while Lita closed the door. They were finally glad that they could talk. The two of them were talking for a good ten minutes when Serena came upstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" Serena asked as she opened to the door.

"Catching up," Paige replied.

Lita looked at Serena and said, "I haven't talked to my best friend in over two years. There's a lot to catch up on and I didn't feel like telling her downstairs."

"Oh," Serena said, "I guess that I will go back downstairs."

The girls watched Serena leave the room before laughing. "I cannot believe that she just did that," Lita said.

"I know." They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Paige asked, "Where do you go to school?"

"Right now?" Paige nodded. "The cooking school downtown for another year and then I'm transferring."

"That's cool."

"What about you?"

"I don't know." Paige was not sure what she was going to do. She had not thought this part out at all. "I'm going to try and see if Ruka needs any help during the season."

"That's cool." Lita smiled. She knew that was probably what she was going to do. "I think that she might."

"But then again, I could just help Michiru too."

"Like going on tour?"

"Yeah, it would be the same if I helped Michiru."

"I guess it would. I got offered a chance to go to France."

That made Paige happy since she knew how much that meant to Lita. "For what?"

"To be a chef," Lita proudly said. "I mean I would love to go and all, but I would have to fly over and that scares me."

"Get Setsuna to take you."

"I don't know. You're here now and I don't want to go."

_**I've got someone who loves me more then words can say**_

_**And I'm thankful for that each and everyday**_

_**And if I count all my blessings, I get a smile on my face**_

_**Still hard to find faith….**_

"Well you should," Paige did not want to be the reason that Lita did not fulfill her dream. "I mean you shouldn't stay here because of me."

"Why?" Lita wanted to sit next to Paige and hold her hand, but she knew that they couldn't.

"I don't want you to not fulfill your dream because of me," Paige blurted out. She had not meant to say that, but she was glad that she did.

"I'll seriously think about it." Lita said as she sat next to Paige. Her heart had won out as she also grabbed her girlfriend's right hand.

"All right, but really think about it. I don't think that I'm going anywhere." Paige said as she squeezed Lita's hand.

The two of them sat there enjoying each other's company. They didn't care that they were holding hands or that Paige had her head on Lita's shoulder. They just hoped that no one came upstairs looking for them because they were not sure how they were going to explain this.

"Lita?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I'm home."

"Me too," Lita replied with a smile.

"Who is Serena marrying?"

"Seiya," Lita stated.

"What?" Paige exclaimed.

"Serena's marrying Seiya." Lita could tell that Paige was not happy.

"Why?"

"Because Serena realized that she didn't love Darien. They were friends who promised each other that they would marry for the sake of the earth and the moon."

"But? Then why…"

"Because Seiya is male on Earth."

"That's not fair." Paige said as she sat up.

"I know, but Serena and Seiya are destined to be together. She realized this and didn't tell anyone until a month after you left."

"The Starlights left, we all saw them leave."

"They came back or at least Seiya did." Lita finally realized what Paige was upset over. "I know it's not fair, even if Seiya is a man on earth. Seiya's true form may be female, but we are just going to have to live with that fact. "

"They accept Ruka and Michiru. Why not us?" Paige refused to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears form coming.

"I don't know," Lita pulled Paige into a hug. She had wished that things were different, but if Serena wanted something a certain way, you had to find a way to live with it. "You could always move in with me."

"Isn't that the same as saying we are dating?"

"Nope because I have two bedrooms, remember?" Lita felt Paige nod. "So you move your stuff in the guest room and then they will never know."

"I guess," Paige said as she sat up. She was scared that their relationship was moving too fast, but then again she didn't want to stay here. "I mean that would be better then living here."

"Great," Lita was excited, "let's pack then."

Paige was glad that she had left some of her things packed. It did not take long to repack. If the girls didn't want Paige here, then she would live with the one person that did. As soon as they were done, the two of them sat down on the bed.

"What exactly are we going to tell them?" Paige asked.

"That I asked you to move in with me because I'm tired of living by myself."

"That's good."

Paige was incredibly nervous as they walked down the stairs to the living room. Paige knew that Lita was nervous, but knew the reason was that the two of them couldn't show their relationship around the girls.

As soon as Paige walked into the living room, she said, "I'm moving in with Lita."

* * *

_**Let me know. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics**_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because I really want to live in an apartment…"

"And I don't want to live by myself anymore." Lita said cutting Paige off.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Paige was terrified, but after about a minute, she said, "So we need some help moving by things to her apartment."

"I'll help." Haruka said as she jumped up, and went upstairs to Paige's room.

"Great." Paige said as she followed Haruka.

Once Paige got to her room, she saw Haruka sitting on her bed. She didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Ruka, thanks for helping."

"You're welcome kitten. Come here and sit," Haruka said as she patted the spot next to her.

Paige sat down and said, "What?"

"Are you sure that you want to move in with Lita?" Haruka was worried about how this could work. She did not want Paige to get her hopes up again. "It's a big step, especially since you like her and I just don't want you to get your heart broken again."

Lita stood in the doorway listening to the conversation. She understood why her other friend was worried, but knew that Haruka did not have anything to be worried about. "Ruka we're sure."

Haruka looked at the doorway and smiled, "I didn't know you were standing there."

"That's ok," Lita said as she walked into the room. She closed the door first before saying, "We're doing this so that we can be together."

"You mean you and …"

"Yes, Ruka, we're dating," Paige said with a huge smile, "It just sort of happened. I promise you that we are not rushing anything at all! I just don't want to be here anymore and I mean I practically lived over there before so it should all be good."

"Kitten, I'm so happy." Haruka hugged Paige before saying, "And to think that Lita didn't return your feelings."

"Well, actually, Ruka if you help us we'll tell you." In reality, the thunder senshi had been afraid to tell Haruka. It was only right considering Haruka had let Lita know how much of a mess she had created two years ago.

Haruka nodded as she got up off the bed and grabbed a suitcase. She was truly happy for the two girls.

Since most of Paige's things were still in suitcases, it did not take long to carry them to carry them outside to the cars. The three of them stood out there for a few minutes loading when they heard Serena come outside.

"Paige why exactly are you moving in with Lita?" Serena did not understand why her sister was doing this.

Paige should have known there would be a fight because there usually was one. "I am moving because I want to. There doesn't have to be a reason. Is it so wrong for me to want to move in with my best friend? You and I both know that I practically lived there before I left." She was trying to stay calm because she didn't want to give Serena the satisfaction of knowing she upset her. "So I don't see what is so wrong about this."

"It is wrong because you are in love with her!" Serena exclaimed as she pointed to Lita.

As much as Lita wanted to say something, she knew that this was not the right time too. She never understood why Serena always had to act like she controlled Paige.

Paige sighed. She knew that was going to be the reason. She wished that she could tell her sister the truth, but knew that could not happen. "We both know that I will always love Lita with all my heart, but the two of us don't feel the same way about each other. So I had to let those feelings go. All I want is to have my best friend back."

"That is why you have spent most of your time with her?" Serena was angry. "I'm your sister so you should be spending time with me! I didn't go through getting everyone here and make sure your room had been set for you just so you could ditch us!"

"I have called and talked to you several times and you never want to talk for very long so that isn't my problem!" Paige was upset with how her sister was acting. "Look Serena, I tried to be happy about the party, but no one really wanted to talk to me. So I am not going to go out of my way to talk to them. Plus, Lita and I have almost two and a half years to catch up on. Also, if you had bothered to ask me at all then you would have known that I had only planned on living here until I found an apartment."

"Oh," was all that Serena could say.

Paige smiled when she realized that her sister was out of comebacks, "So when Lita offered, I jumped at the chance."

"Did you need any help then?" It was the only thing that Serena could do since she knew that Paige had been right.

"Nope," Paige said, "I think that Ruka and Lita got it all taken care of."

As soon as everything was in either Lita's or Haruka's car, the four of them drove over to Lita's apartment. Michiru had come along because she, too, had been bored at Serena's. They had managed to get everything up to the apartment and put her things into the guest room.

_**But if you look in my eyes**_

_**And tell me we'll be alright**_

_**If you promise never to leave**_

_**You just might make me believe**_

Michiru had silently been watching Paige since they arrived at the apartment and she could tell that something was going on. To her, it looked like Paige and Lita might be dating. After five minutes, Michiru asked, "Paige are you dating Lita?"

"Yes," Paige said with a big smile, "I am."

"I'm happy for you." Michiru walked over and hugged the blonde-haired girl. "I was so tired of seeing Lita lonely. You don't know how badly you affected her."

Paige nodded, "She told me."

"Just promise me that you won't let the girls know," Michiru said as she released the hug. "I just know that they are not going to like it and I don't want you two hurt."

"We know. They freaked out when I said that I was moving in with her."

"They'll do that." Haruka and Michiru said at the same time.

The four of them sat in the living room on the couch catching up on everything they had missed. Paige had not realized how much she had missed her best friends, but she was just glad to be home now. It was in that moment that Paige realized how hard this was going to be; however, it got a little better when she heard about Haruka and Michiru.

It was a couple more hours until Haruka and Michiru decided to leave. Paige was still shocked that she was living with Lita and that shock got bigger as she moved some of her things into Lita's bedroom. She kind of felt like a teenager again with as nervous as she was. Paige decided that she needed to sit and sort out her thoughts before she went back to the living room.

"Sweetie," Lita walked into their bedroom and sat down next to Paige on the bed, "what are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what you were thinking about. You've been in here for like ten minutes."

"Oh, just thinking about," Paige paused and for once she didn't know what to say. "I don't want to keep repeating myself, but what exactly are we doing?"

"We're dating," the thunder senshi stated.

"I know that," Paige playfully punched Lita. "I mean beyond dating. When the girls are around, what do we say to them?"

"That we're just friends." Lita took a hold of Paige's hand, "They don't need to know anything. If they suspect that something is going on then let them."

Paige sighed. She wished that it would be that easy, but she knew that she could not just go and lie to her sister. "I realize that Serena and I aren't that close, but I wish that I didn't have to lie to her."

"But that's just it. She only wants to be happy and th-"

"The only ones that are allowed to be in love are the ones that were in love in the moon kingdom," Paige said as she interrupted Lita.

Lita hated that rule. It was not fair to anyone, but since it was Serena's rule she decided to her best at following it. "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't matter because we are always going to be friends and that is what they will see."

"No matter what?" Paige carefully asked.

"No matter what," Lita said smiling. "Besides we know that we love each other and that is all that matters to me. I don't need their approval to love you."

"Me either," Paige said before she kissed Lita. "I just wish we didn't have to lie."

"Me too."

The young couple sat on the bed enjoying each other's company. It was comforting to Paige to know that Lita loved her, even if it wasn't a true confession. This had been the first time in her life that she felt truly happy and she knew who to thank for that. Lita, on the other hand, was just happy to have Paige around and to know that the younger girl still felt the same way as she had almost three years ago.

"What are you thinking about now?" Lita asked as she laid back on the bed.

Paige smiled, "You."

This time it was Lita's turn to smile, "Why me?"

"Because you make me happy and nervous at the same time."

"Nervous about what?" Lita was confused as to what she could be nervous about. "Don't tell me that you are thinking dirty thoughts."

Paige looked down at the bed, "There were no dirty thoughts this time."

"That's good." Lita noticed that something was wrong, "What is wrong?"

The moon princess could not tell her girlfriend that the thought of sleeping in the same bed made her nervous. It confused her as to why it would since they had always slept in the same bed before she had left. "It's nothing."

Lita did not buy that for a moment, but she knew that Paige wasn't going to tell her either. "It's late," she sat up and said, "so why don't we just call it a day and go to bed?"

Paige nodded as she walked over to get a pair of pajamas. She then went to the bathroom. For once she didn't feel comfortable even changing in the same room as Lita. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, but decided that it stupid and she didn't need to be nervous. After ten minutes, Paige left the bathroom dressed in blue pajama pants and a white tank top. As soon as she got to the bedroom, she could tell that her girlfriend was already asleep. Paige was secretly happy about that as she climbed into bed. As soon as she laid down on her side, she felt Lita's arm wrap around her waist and Paige fell asleep.

* * *

_**This chapter was hard to decide where to end at, but I think it turned out fine. Let me know what you guys think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics**_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

The next morning Paige woke up and noticed that Lita wasn't there. She rolled over and saw that the clock said, "9:49 am." Paige got up and wondered to the living room. She smiled as she walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Paige sleepily asked as she sat down next to Lita on the couch.

"Watching useless people attempt to cook food," Lita responded as laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "How did you sleep?" Lita asked as she grabbed a hold of Paige's hand. "Do you know that you permanently attach yourself to me when you sleep? I wonder when you started that."

"No, I didn't know that," Paige climbed into Lita's lap, "but you are comfortable."

"I am?"

Paige nodded, "Yep you are."

Lita sat there for a few moments trying to concentrate on the show she was watching, but it was difficult when someone was kissing your neck. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Paige whispered into Lita's neck before continuing.

"Are you thinking dirty thoughts right now?" Lita was already mentally kicking herself for what she was going to say next, "Because I thought we weren't going to rush things. This is rushing." It wasn't that Lita didn't enjoy it, but she didn't want Paige to think she had to rush everything just to keep her.

Paige sighed because she knew that Lita was right. "I can't help it," she said as she sat back on the couch.

"I know," Lita smiled because she had been thinking about doing the same thing.

They decided that they were going to spend the day at the apartment. The couple knew that they should have gone to Rei's for the meeting, but they just didn't feel like it. It wasn't until 6:45 pm that they heard a knock on the front door. Paige reluctantly got up off the couch and answered the door.

"Ruka and Michiru," Paige said, "come on in."

"Thanks," Michiru said. She was trying not to laugh at the annoyed look that Paige had on her face. "I hope we are not interrupting anything."

Paige blushed as she shook her head, "No you're not."

Haruka laughed, "If we are not interrupting, where is Lita?"

"She is probably in the kitchen." Paige didn't know what was so funny, "We thought that the girls were here." The three of them walked over to the couch and sat down. After a couple of seconds, Paige said, "I'm gonna go se-"

"Sorry I was in the bathroom," Lita stated as she sat down next to Paige.

"You two missed the meeting today," Michiru said.

"We know that, but we were lying on the couch watching television and sleeping." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Lita was not about to tell them what had happened earlier. She didn't need Haruka knowing that.

"They know," Haruka blurted out. She felt bad about telling them they way she did, but she couldn't afford not telling them.

"How?" Paige was scared. She didn't think that they would catch on so quickly.

"You two missed the meeting and they now know," Haruka was glad when Michiru grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it to let her know that it's fine. After a couple of moments, Haruka said, "I told them that you guys were unpacking and lost track of time. So if they ask tell them that."

"Ruka, are you sure?" Paige quietly asked.

"Yes, kitten, I am. Serena tried to get me to tell them, but I didn't."

"Ruka and I told them that if there is something going on that you didn't tell us," Michiru truly felt bad for them. She just wished that they wouldn't be so afraid of this, but understood why they were. "I told them that Paige just wanted to live here rather than living with her parents. They seemed to buy it."

_**It's just day to day tryin' to make ends meet**_

_**What I'd give for an address on easy street**_

_**I need a deep margarita to help me unwind**_

_**Leave my troubles behind…**_

"I can't believe them! I can't believe that they w," Lita was so angry that she left the room instead of finishing her sentence.

"Kitten, we wanted to tell you so that you knew. We're going to go."

"Thanks guys," Paige said as they walked toward the door.

Michiru gave Paige a hug and said, "Don't end this relationship because of them. Don't give up. You need Lita just as much as she needs you."

"I know," Paige knew that she shouldn't be upset as she was, but then again she was just glad to have someone looking out for her. "Thanks Michiru."

Once they were gone, Paige locked the door. She leaned against it because she didn't know what to say to her girlfriend. After a few moments, Paige walked to the bedroom not knowing what to expect from Lita. As soon as she reached the bedroom, she felt her heart break at the sight of Lita lying on the bed crying.

"Sweetie," Paige said as she rushed over to the bed. "Lita," she said as she sat down on the bed. The moment that Paige sat down, Lita was in her arm's crying even harder.

"How c-could they?" She sobbed.

"I don't know." Lita tighten her grip and Paige said, "It's just the way they are. We knew what we were doing when we started our relationship." She felt her nod. "I don't care what they think."

"You don't?" Lita quietly asked.

"Nope, I don't. I mean that we should keep this a secret for the team, but other than that I don't care."

Lita sat up and looked at Paige, "What changed your mind?"

"You did," Paige said as she wiped tears away from the emerald-green eyes she loved so much.

"Me?" Lita could not believe that she did that.

"Yep, you kept telling me that it didn't matter if they thought that something was going on. It took a couple of days and some serious thinking, but you're right."

"Should we have gone to the meeting?"

"Probably, but I had more fun here with you than sitting there listening to them," Paige said with a smile on her face.

"Me too," Lita wrapped her arms back around Paige, "I'm sorry for walking out of the room earlier. I was upset and I …"

"You don't have to explain anything," Paige said she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's ponytail.

The two of them sat like that for another ten minutes before deciding that they needed to unpack a few more things in case the girls stopped by to check out Haruka's excuse. After that they decided to head off to bed. Strangely, Paige wasn't nervous tonight at all. In fact all she wanted to do was go to sleep in Lita's arms.

Lita smiled when she felt Paige's head on her shoulder. After a few moments, Lita asked, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Paige replied with a sleepy voice, "I am."

"That's good," Lita laughed when she heard her girlfriend softly snore, "because I am happy too." That night sleep did not come very well for the thunder senshi.

* * *

_**Hopefully this chapter wasn't confusing. Let me know what you guys think. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics**_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

It had been two whole weeks since Paige and Lita had last seen the girls. They had decided that today they were going to go to the meeting. The car ride to Rei's had been in silence. They were both nervous as to how they were going to be received.

"What's our story again?" Paige whispered as they reached the top of the steps.

"That we've been busy with unpacking, rearranging, and school." Lita saw the worry in her girlfriends face. "Don't worry it's not really a lie."

"All right," Paige smiled as she squeezed Lita's hand once more before letting go.

As the two of them walked to Rei's room, they got more and more nervous. They were prepared for anything that their friends might say. The worse part about attending the meeting was that they couldn't sit together, for fear that they might hold hands, or stare at each other for any amount of time.

_**But if you look in my eyes**_

_**And tell me we'll be alright**_

_**If you promise never to leave**_

_**You just might make me believe**_

They walked into the room not knowing what to expect. The only thing that they did know was that this was not going to be an easy thing to pull off. Once they walked into the room, Paige went over and sat by her sister while Lita sat by Rei. Paige already knew that this had been a big mistake.

"Where have you two been?" Rei exclaimed. It wasn't that she was necessarily mad at them, but she had been worried. "Do you know how many meeting you've missed?"

"Yes, we've been busy with work and school. There isn't anything that is happening so we didn't feel the need to come." As soon as Paige was done talking, she let out the breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"How do you know what we've talked about?" Mina asked.

"Because we call Ruka or Ruka decides to call us." Lita did not like where this was going. The worst part was that even Rei and Mina seemed to be mad at her. "Look it isn't like we're trying to avoid you guys, but we've been busy."

"Are you s…"

"Look who made it. I thought that I saw your car out there." Haruka said as she and Michiru came in.

"Yep, we made it." Paige had never been happier to see Haruka and Michiru in her whole life. "Would you two please tell them that we have been busy and that we're just not making it up?"

"Sure, Kitten," Haruka said as she looked at Rei. "Lita and Paige have been busy with school and work. Trust me, the races are tough this time of year and Paige is just trying the best to make it."

"All right," Rei agreed because she knew that she wasn't going to get any answers, but she did notice how strange Lita and Paige were acting. It was something that she had to think on more before she came to a conclusion.

Lita and Paige could finally breathe since that was over with. Once the meeting had begun, Paige could tell that it was going to be nothing but gossip since that is what they had been talking about for at least ten minutes.

"Hey Paige," Mina looked at her, "can you answer a question?"

"Sure," Paige knew better then to agree, but thought that it would look suspicious if she didn't.

"Why did you leave?" Mina suddenly asked. "Because no one knew why you left."

This was not something that Paige wanted to talk about. The other girls didn't really need to know this. In fact, she had kept it from her own sister, but she knew that she had to tell them. Paige took a deep breath and said, "It was because I told Lita that I love her and she said that she didn't feel the same way. She said that she loved someone else. So I tried not to feel that way, but seeing her everyday didn't help me."

"Couldn't you have just dealt with it?" Ami asked remembering how upset she had been when she had found out. "It hurt not having you here."

"I did try, but it just wasn't working." Paige didn't mean to look at Lita and when she did she could tell that the other girl was hurt. At least she had told Lita part of the story and maybe that could account for something. "So I came up with a plan. It was that I would leave and then when I felt that I was over her I would come home. I was tired of being away from you guys so I came home. Well that and Ruka told me that Serena was getting married."

"You knew where she was and why she left?" Serena exclaimed.

"Duh," Haruka stated. "Who do you think gave her the money to leave with?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lita was angry. Yes, she had already heard some of this, but it still hurt her. She looked over at Haruka, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made her promise not to. I didn't want any of you guys really knowing the reason why I left." Paige didn't know if Lita was upset with her or just faking it. Either way, Paige felt horrible.

* * *

_**Hopefully this was a confusing chapter, and I hope that I stopped at the right spot. Let me know what you guys think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics**_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

For the next hour and a half, Paige sat there sneaking looks at Lita. She was trying to figure out if her girlfriend was mad at her or not. As soon as the meeting was over, Paige noticed that Lita had already left.

Paige felt a little upset that Lita wasn't there. She excused herself before walking out the door. As soon as she thought that she was far enough away, Paige ran out of the temple. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, Paige saw that Lita's black Jeep Liberty was gone. It was that moment that Paige realized she screwed everything up. She sat down on the steps, put her head on her knees and cried.

"What's wrong?"

Paige lifted her head to see Haruka sitting next to her. "I think Lita hates me."

"Why?" Haruka was confused. To her it seemed like Lita might be mad, but she didn't think that the thunder senshi could ever hate Paige.

"Because of what I said," Paige said before she broke down crying again.

Haruka wrapped her right arm around Paige's shoulder and pulled Paige into a side hug. "Don't worry about that."

"How can I not worry?"

"I'm not sure," Haruka paused. "Paige, I used to say and do really stupid things when I started dating Michiru."

"Like what?"

"I would flirt with other women constantly a…"

"But you still do that," Paige stated.

"Yeah, but just with you girls," Haruka paused. She wasn't sure if she should tell the other moon princess this, but decided that it couldn't hurt. "One time I made the mistake of sleeping with some fan girl."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was stupid and I didn't know what I had."

"Did Michiru dump you?"

"Yep, she did." Haruka laughed as she thought of that day. "The horrible thing was that we still had to fight together. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her because her eyes weren't the ones that I had come to know and love. About a month after the incident, I sat down with her and talked."

"Obviously somebody realized what she was doing wrong."

Paige and Haruka both looked behind them to see Michiru. Paige was glad to see that it was Michiru and not someone else.

"Did she stop?" Paige asked.

"Of course she did because that was the only way that I would take her back."

"Yep that was her only condition." Haruka stated.

"What are you telling me?" It wasn't that Paige didn't enjoy listening to Haruka's stories, but she was confused on what it was supposed to mean.

"What I'm saying is that you should have told her the whole story first. Honestly is a big thing, especially for Lita."

"I know, but I didn't think that it mattered." Paige paused. "How badly did I screw up?"

"Well," Michiru paused, "really bad."

"Ok," Paige knew this wasn't good if even Michiru thought that she screwed up too. "Well I'm going to go and see if Lita is at home."

"Can we give you a ride, Paige?"

"That would be nice," Paige said as she stood up.

The three of them got into Haruka's yellow convertible. It was a quiet drive to Paige's apartment mostly because she was worried about Lita. Paige didn't realize that they had arrived at the apartment building until she heard Haruka say, "Paige, tell her that you're sorry and make sure to tell her anything else that you think isn't important."

Paige nodded. She was going to make sure that she did that. "I will. Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome kitten," Haruka said as watched Paige get out of the car. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Paige stood there and watched them drive away before walking inside the apartment building. She was nervous, but at the same time, she hoped that Lita wasn't mad at her.

* * *

_**I feel that this chapter was a bit rushed, but I think that it turned out ok. Let me know what you guys think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics**_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

_**I use to believe in us**_

_**When times got tough **_

_**Lately I'm afraid that even love isn't enough**_

When Paige got to her apartment, she stood outside the door for a few minutes. She had no idea what she was going to say to Lita. After about five minutes, Paige finally went inside.

"Lita?" Paige called out several times, but she never got an answer. She walked to the bedroom, then to the bathroom, then to the kitchen, and then to the balcony. The blonde-haired girl had searched everywhere and Lita was nowhere to be found.

As soon as Paige got back to the living she sat down on the couch. She was very worried about where Lita was. Paige just starred at the phone debating on whether or not to call everyone. In the end, she grabbed the phone and dialed Rei's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rei, its Paige."

"Hi. What's up?"

"Well nothing really," Paige said, "but I'm just wondering if you've seen Lita since the meeting."

"No, I haven't. Why?" Instantly, Rei became worried because she figured that they had left together.

"I think that she might be mad at me, but she isn't here."

"Didn't you leave with her?"

"Nope, she didn't wait for me. Ruka brought me home," Paige paused, "Rei, I'm worried. This isn't like her."

"I know. If she comes by here, I'll call you." Rei's suspicion had just been raised again. She had been thinking about the two of them since the meeting. She had a feeling that Paige still liked Lita and a feeling that there might be more than just friendship between them. The fire senshi ended up deciding against asking since this was not the right time to.

"Thanks," was all that Paige could say. She was even more worried now that Lita wasn't at Rei's.

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye," Paige said before hanging up the phone. She didn't know if she just told Rei their secret or not, but at this point she didn't care.

As soon as she got off the phone with Rei, Paige called Ami, Mina, Serena, and Haruka, but no one knew where Lita was and Paige was going crazy with worry. At 11:37 p.m., Lita walked through the door.

As soon as Paige saw the door open, she ran over and gave Lita a hug. She was so glad to have her back home. "Where have you been? I called the girl…"

"You did what?" Lita shrieked as she pushed Paige away from her.

"I was terrified Lita. I didn't know where you were." Paige said trying so hard not to cry.

"Do you even know what you did? You told them!" Lita backed Paige into the wall between the hallway and the kitchen. "How could you do that? And to think that I loved you."

"I'm sorry," Paige said as the tears in her eyes were threatening to spill. "I didn't mean to do that. I was just worried about where you were."

Paige watched as Lita walked off to their bedroom. She jumped when she heard their bedroom door slam shut and started to cry. All she had wanted to know was that Lita was safe and where she was. She never meant to tell anyone and she was sure that she didn't. After a few minutes, Paige walked to the guest room and collapsed crying on the bed. It didn't take long before she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**There are only two chapters left I think. Let me know what you guys think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics **__note_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

When Paige woke up the next morning, she looked at the clock and it said 10:17 a.m. She was not sure if she wanted to actually get up and face the day. In the end, her stomach won and Paige headed to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw a note taped to the refrigerator. It read: _Paige, I'm_ _sorry about what I did and that I made you cry. Don't go anywhere today because I'll be home at one. Love you._

_**But if you can look in my eyes**_

_**And tell me we'll be alright**_

_**If you promise never to leave**_

_**You just might make me believe**_

Paige smiled as she reread the note. She was in shock that Lita would leave a note and that she would say sorry, especially since she thought that her girlfriend had not done anything wrong. It didn't stop Paige from knowing why there had been a note. She figured that part of the note meant talking about last night, which was something that she planned on anyway. She opened the door to the refrigerator and grabbed the chocolate milk carton.

"I wonder what Lita as planned," Paige said as she got a class out of the cabinet and filled it with chocolate milk.

After that was done, Paige walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. All she could think about what was going to happen when Lita got home. Paige didn't even hear the phone ring until the answering machine snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hi you've reached Paige and Lita. Sorry we can't answer your call right now, but we're busy. Leave your name, number, and message and we'll get back to you."

"Hi, it's Rei. I'm jus…"

Paige reached over and grabbed the phone, "Hi Rei."

"Oh," Rei didn't expect to actually talk to Paige. "Hi Paige."

"Sorry I was looking for the phone."

"Ok, sure." Rei went along with the excuse since it was easier. "I was just calling to see if Lita was back."

"Yep, she came home last night. Right now she isn't here, but I think that she's at school."

"Ok," Rei could tell that something was wrong and it helped that she knew what was wrong, but she couldn't tell Paige that. "Paige is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. We had a fight about the meeting and some things were said, but everything's fine."

"All right, if you say so."

"I do." They laughed. Paige heard the front door unlock, and said, "I got to go. Lita just got back and were going to talk about last night."

"Good luck and Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid," Rei stated.

"Like what?"

"Got to go! Bye!"

"Bye," Paige said to a dial tone. "That was weird."

"What was?"

Paige turned her head to see Lita. "Rei. You are home early."

Lita walked over to the couch and sat down next to Paige. "Yep, I am."

"Well, that's good." Paige laid her head on Lita's shoulder.

"How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes, why?"

"Just wondering," Lita paused. "I was thinking that we could just stay here and talk an…"

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you." Paige said as she sat up. "And I'm sorry for telling the girls."

"It's all right. Nice lie you told Rei, though." Lita smiled when she saw her girlfriend look at her. "I brought it, but she knew about us."

"How?"

"It seems that we…"

"Lita?"

"What?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, maybe," Lita said as she got up.

"What is it?" Paige got scared all over again. She feared the worse. "I promise I won't be mad."

"I was so upset with myself that when I knew you were asleep I wrote the note and left." Lita said before getting up and walking to their bedroom.

"Ok," Paige said as she followed her girlfriend. She wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"I was out wondering around when I ran into to Rei."

"Really?" Now Paige wondered why Rei had actually called and why she didn't call her earlier.

"Yeah, she said that she was worried and decided to go look for me." Lita paused as she sat down on their bed, "She told me that she knows that we are together and it doesn't bother her."

"Really?" Paige was so glad that Rei had been happy about this. It made her think that the rest of the girls could be accepting too.

"Yep, she did. She said that she was glad that we were happy and that I needed to go home."

"Then why did you write t…"

"Because I thought I would have been home by now, but I was afraid to come back here," Lita paused as she pulled Paige into her lap. "I was afraid to come back here because I thought that you might be gone."

"Well I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." Paige said as she passionately kissed Lita.

The kiss had silenced anything that Lita wanted to say. The rest of that day was spent in each other's arms showing how much they loved one another.

* * *

_**Ok, so I lied. There are going to be more then two chapters left, but oh well. I'm not sure on how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song_ Just Might (Make Me Believe)_.

Song:_ Just Might (Make Me Believe) _by Sugarland.

"talking" _**song lyrics **__note_

**Just Might (Make Me Believe)**

* * *

That morning, Paige woke up with Lita's head on her shoulder and her arm around her waist. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's auburn hair. Yesterday had been a wonderful day spending in the arms of her lover and knowing that nothing was ever going to tear them apart. Paige laid there for a few more minutes before trying to get up.

"So I don't even get a good morning."

"No, that not true. I thought you were asleep." Paige said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Lita?"

"What?"

Paige ran her hand through those long, auburn locks again before saying, "Maybe we should tell the girls the truth."

"You're not serious," Lita said as she sat up.

Paige blushed at the sight of Lita's naked form. "I am. I miss hanging out with them."

"Me too, but I…"

"But, Lita, you said that Rei knows." Paige paused. "So I wonder if any of the other girls are together."

"I just," Lita wasn't sure if she even knew what to say. "Paige I don't know if you're right or not, but I'm tired of lying to them too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's too hard." Lita laid back on the bed before saying, "I was so glad that Rei knew because I probably would have told her."

Paige moved to lay her head on Lita's shoulder, "I'm so glad. When should we tell them?"

"Well, we could invite them all over here for dinner?"

"That's a great idea. How about tonight?"

"Well, all right," Lita didn't want to have the dinner party tonight, but she couldn't say 'no' to Paige. "You have to call everyone and let them know."

"Ok." Paige said. "I'm glad that were doing this."

"Me too." Lita said before she kissed Paige. "Guess what?" Lita saw Paige shake her head no. "If this goes badly and we lose our friends, it's your fault."

"Whatever." Paige said as she laid there. She didn't care what happened tonight, just as long as everyone knew the truth.

_**Oh, you just might make me**_

_**You just might make me believe**_

It took another couple of hours before they were able to get out of bed. After that, the two of them spent the rest of the day getting everything ready. Lita was busy cooking when the doorbell rang.

"Paige, can you get the door!"

"All right." Paige walked to the door in her short light blue robe. She opened to the door to see Haruka and Michiru. "Hi guys!"

"Hi kitten." Haruka said.

"Come on in and no this is not what I'm wearing."

"Why it looks good on you."

"Thanks Ruka." Paige smiled. "Lita, Ruka and Michiru are here."

"We'll go find her," Michiru said before grabbing Haruka hand and walking that way.

Paige wondered to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She didn't realize that she would be this nervous. Three of her closest friends knew and accepted them, so that meant that everyone else probably would too, but Paige knew that probably was not going to be the case.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Lita asked as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She saw Paige shake her head no. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. Ruka and Michiru are like two hours early and…"

"And what?" Lita asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm scared."

"So am I." Paige looked at her girlfriend. "You're scared?"

"Yep, I am. You guys are the only friends that I've ever had."

"Maybe we should call the whole thing off."

"No, we're not going to do that. We're telling them." Lita grabbed Paige's hands before saying, "All you have to do is get dressed and decide whether to tell them before dinner or after."

"Um," Paige took a few moments to think. All of this was making her incredibly nervous and scared. "Maybe before dinner."

"Sounds good," Lita kissed Paige before saying, "then get dressed because it is too hard to concentrate with you walking around in that robe."

"Ok," Paige kissed her girlfriend one more time before Lita left the room. She had to admit that she wasn't as nervous anymore. It took another ten minutes to get dressed before she left the bedroom.

About an hour and a half later, everyone started to show up. Paige had been glad when Rei and Mina had shown up first. It was another couple minutes before Serena, Seiya, Ami, and Setsuna had shown up. Once everyone was there, Haruka had asked for everyone to sit in the living room.

Paige stood in the kitchen and was a nervous wreck. She wrapped her arms around Lita's waist, "Are we sure about this?"

"Yes," Lita hugged her girlfriend.

"Ok then."

Paige and Lita were both nervous about this. Lita did not want to lose the only friends that she had ever had and she didn't want to make Paige choose that either. As soon as they reached the living room, they knew that it was now or never.

"Why are we here?" Serena asked once she saw her sister enter the living room.

"Um," Paige paused to gain enough courage and said, "Lita and I called you guys because we wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"We're dating," Paige blurted out. She never meant to do that, but she wanted this over and done with.

"What?" Mina shrieked. "That's all it was. And here I thought someone was pregnant or something."

"What?" Serena exclaimed. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew Serena. I just wasn't sure until the last meeting." Mina said. She got up and stood in front of Paige and Lita. "I just wasn't going say anything. I'm happy for you too." Mina gave them each a hug.

"Thanks Mina."

"I'm happy too." Ami was just glad that her two friends were now dating. She didn't like to see Lita so sad.

Haruka looked at Serena and said, "I hope you know that you're the reason that it took so long for them to be together."

"It wasn't me." Serena stated as she got up off the couch.

"Yes it was Serena." Lita paused because she knew that she had to word this the right way. "You're one of my best friends and the first person that was nice to me. That's why I denied Paige's feelings the first time. You said that we couldn't be together unless the relationship was from the moon kingdom, but then you go and get engaged to Seiya. What does that say to the rest of us?"

"That you guys should listen to me," Serena stated as a matter-of-fact.

"No, that's not it." Paige was tired of listening to her sister. "I bet Rei, Mina, Ami, and maybe Setsuna all have relationships."

"I do." Rei said. "And I have for at least a year."

Serena turned around to face Rei, "With who?"

"Me." Mina said as she walked over to Rei and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Paige smiled. Everyone was shocked. It seemed like everyone was trying to follow Serena's stupid rule. Everyone was speechless.

"What about you Ami?" Serena demanded.

"Um, well…" Ami trailed off and blushed, "It has only been like a month, but…um…"

"I'm with Ami." Setsuna stated.

Haruka nudged Michiru and said, "So that's where Setsuna has been."

"What the hell?"

"Serena, I'm not trying to be mean or anything because you're my sister, but you have to realize that your stupid rule isn't fair. Just because…"

"I realize that now and…" Serena paused. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I guess that I…"

"Don't worry about it. We just all have different lives now. So we're all still friends right?" Paige said.

"Definitely." Everyone said together.

Lita had been glad that everything had worked out. She didn't know what she would have done if things had gone the other way.

The sailor senshi team ate dinner and talked about everything. It was nice to not have to keep any secrets anymore. Everything seemed to work out the way it was suppose to. Paige was just glad to finally be able to sit on Lita's lap, hold her hand, and maybe steal kisses. She was happy to show everyone that the princess of Jupiter was hers and that she was never letting her go.

* * *

_**That's it. It's done. I'm actually kind of sad to see this one go. Let me know what you guys think of chapter. I'm curious to know what people think. It's been fun! Bye!**_


End file.
